


Может, попробуем?

by perseveration



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Тимо решает выяснить у Филиппа, насколько он ему нравится, и немного о том, что случилось потом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Может, попробуем?

Филипп вышел из душевой кабины, тщательно обтерся полотенцем и натянул трусы. Он повернулся к зеркалу и стоял, глядя в глаза своему отражению и собираясь с духом. Почему-то в последнее время он не мог заставить себя выйти к Тимо (они, как всегда, делили один номер) просто обмотанным полотенцем. Каждый выход из душа давался ему все сложнее, в теле поднималась какая-то странная щемящая тревога, которую он уже более не мог объяснить ничем другим, как...

\- Так значит на следующий год у тебя срок аренды заканчивается? - за его спиной в зеркале появилось отражение Тимо, бесподобного, обнаженного, жующего зеленое яблоко.  
\- Наверно. По крайней мере о продлении контракта никто пока не говорит... - Филипп отвел глаза и смотрел на раковину, пытаясь придумать, чем бы себя занять.  
Но Тимо не дал ему передохнуть. Он отбросил куда-то свое яблоко, подошел к нему сзади, обхватил ладонями его предплечья и со смехом в голосе сказал:  
\- Уедешь обратно в свой Мюнхен и больше мы никогда не увидимся.  
Филипп не знал, что на это ответить. Голова кружилась: Тимо стоял слишком близко и тревога, с некоторых пор поселившаяся в его теле, превратилась в настоящую бурю чувств. Язык не поворачивался, а тем временем что-то же надо было сказать, чтобы Тимо не заподозрил ничего такого.  
Но Тимо продолжил сам. Он сжал предплечья Филиппа еще сильнее (только тут тот почувствовал, насколько горячие у его друга ладони и как сильно он сжимает их) и резко окликнул его:  
\- Филипп! - от неожиданности тот поднял взгляд, их глаза в зеркале встретились, и Филипп подумал, что какой-то странный огонь полыхает сегодня в глазах его друга. А Тимо думал о том, что вот как странно все получилось: они были знакомы уже больше года, играли в одном клубе, тесно общались, на выездах всегда делили один номер - и ему ни разу не приходила в голову эта мысль. Та, что недавно вдруг возникла с полной ясностью: почему бы им не перестать быть просто друзьями? Но он не знал, как заговорить об этом с Филиппом - все-таки ставки были очень высоки и потерять такого друга ему совершенно не светило - а вот сегодня его вдруг понесло. - Филипп! Скажи, как ты ко мне относишься?  
Филипп был очевидно смущен, и Тимо уже начал клясть свою горячую голову и подумывать, как бы выпутаться из этой дурацкой ситуации, когда его друг заговорил:  
\- Нууу... ты веселый, очень хороший, мне с тобой интересно... И еще... - он посмотрел на отражение Тимо, - ты мне очень нравишься.  
Тимо впился взглядом в глаза своего друга. И вдруг прочитал в них то, что больше всего желал прочитать, и о чем не решался мечтать - разрешение, мало того - ожидание.

Тимо улыбнулся, огоньки еще ярче заплясали в его глазах, в висках стучала кровь - это было так прекрасно. Он медленно наклонился и, едва касаясь шеи Филиппа губами, шепотом спросил:  
\- Насколько нравлюсь?..  
Запах кожи, шампуня, геля для душа, бархатистые ворсинки, умопомрачительная близость тела Филиппа - все эти ощущения разом нахлынули на него, и Тимо начал целовать... шею, плечи, лопатки, волосы... Его руки отправились в путешествие по этому неизведанному, столь желанному телу. Бархатистая кожа, перекатывающиеся под ней мускулы, твердые маленькие соски, упругий живот, позвоночник, как волшебная лестница зовущий спуститься вниз, к трусам.

Но Тимо не торопился. Скоро он пришел в себя и вновь посмотрел на Филиппа в зеркало, продолжая его целовать. Филипп весь подавался навстречу ему: закрытые глаза, из приоткрытого рта вырывается прерывистое дыхание, и куда бы не направил свои ласки Тимо, Филипп поворачивался, наклонялся и изгибался так, чтобы ему удобнее было его ласкать. Тимо не мог сдержать улыбку: как же все это было хорошо! А дальше - он знал это - будет еще лучше.

Глядя на Филиппа и следя за его реакцией, Тимо скользнул рукой сзади ему в трусы, погладил по ягодицам, провел по ложбинке между ними, стараясь спуститься своей рукой как можно ниже и глубже, пока не коснулся его яичек.  
\- Ох! - вырвался у Филиппа вздох, но он не отстранился, а напротив, лишь двинулся назад.  
Тимо был в восторге: он отдавался ему, его маленький друг сам приглашал его в себя. И Тимо не заставил себя упрашивать. Он опустился на колени, рывком стаскивая с Филиппа трусы, резко развернул его к себе, взял твердый, зовущий и жаждущий разрядки член Филиппа в рот и пососал. У Филиппа вырвался еще один вздох и он вцепился руками в плечи Тимо - отчасти от неожиданности и новости своих ощущений, отчасти чтобы удержаться на ногах. Тимо тихо засмеялся и, поддерживая член Филиппа рукой, сначала полизал его головку, а потом начал медленно сосать. Второй рукой он тем временем вновь стал гладить Филиппа по ягодицам, все чаще проводя по ложбинке между ними, пока наконец не проник в нее и не отыскал там заветную дырочку. Сначала он просто гладил пальцем ее края, постепенно погружая палец все глубже, потом к первому пальцу присоединился второй... Перед тем, как проникнуть внутрь, Тимо стрался хоть немного растянуть узкое колечко, и чтобы отвлечь Филиппа от болевых ощущений, продолжал все быстрее ласкать его член. Он проник в него сначала одним пальцем, потом, осторожно растягивая, вторым, и скорее почувствовал необходимость в этом, чем услышал вскрик:  
\- Тимо! Господи... - Филипп вцепился в него еще сильнее, покачнувшись и не зная, как открыться еще больше. Ему было больно, но только в те моменты, когда очередной палец проникал в него, и тогда он раз за разом вскрикивал: - Тимо!

Видя, что Филипп все не кончает, Тимо решил, что ему, должно быть, слишком больно и неудобно, и вытащив из юноши пальцы, полностью сконцентрировался на его члене. У Филиппа кружилась голова. Как только пальцы исчезли из него, пропали и вызванные ими удивительные ощущения, но зато он почувствовал, как хорошо Тимо ласкает его ртом. Все это было так ново, так впервые, так быстро и так удивительно хорошо... Филипп выгнулся, зажмурившись, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, что он не может больше сдерживаться, и хотел уже предупредить Тимо, но тут тот обхватил руками его сзади и толчком направил глубже себе в рот, отчего Филипп вскрикнул и тут же кончил. Тимо дождался, пока струя иссякнет и все семя окажется у него во рту, он продолжал слегка посасывать его, а Филипп весь обмяк и, облокотившись о раковину, лишь тяжело дышал. В голове шумело и он не знал, что будет дальше.

А дальше Тимо, улыбаясь, снова посмотрел ему в глаза. Он лучился таким счастьем, что и сам Филипп, словно зависший сейчас между небом и землей, не мог не ответить ему рассеяной улыбкой.  
\- У тебя ведь все это в первый раз, да? - Филипп не стал задавать встречный вопрос - умелый рот и руки Тимо и так уже ответили на него отрицательно. - Ты ведь не захочешь останавливаться на достигнутом, верно? Раз уж я тебе настолько нравлюсь...  
На все это Филипп смог ответить только едва слышным "Да", но Тимо прекрасно его понял, встал с колен и начал целовать.

Впервые их губы встретились. Тимо был жадным, он буквально впился в него, прижимая Филиппа к себе и практически отрывая от земли. Филипп обхватил Тимо за шею и так же страстно отвечал ему. Он чувствовал твердый, горячий член Тимо у себя на животе, он хотел прикоснуться к нему, сделать все, что было в его силах, чтобы Тимо тоже пережил эту необыкновенную вспышку, после которой становится так хорошо.  
И тогда Тимо, почти не отрываясь от его губ, сказал:  
\- Я хочу тебя, Филипп. Я хочу в тебя.  
\- Давай, - слегка смущенный таким напором, ответил Филипп.  
Тимо пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, как бы оценивая, насколько Филипп серьезен, и опять встретив в них ожидание, продолжил целовать своего друга. Шли последние минуты до того, как они станут единым целым, и тогда уже ничего нельзя будет вернуть назад. Но Филипп отвечал ему, сам прижимал свое маленькое тело к нему, водил руками по его спине и время от времени даже прижимал живот к его возбужденому члену. Тимо больше не мог тянуть эту пытку.

\- Нам пригодится это, - он на мгновение отстранился от Филиппа, отыскал на раковине маленькую бутылочку лосьона - в таких гостиницах в номере всегда был полный комплект туалетных принадлежностей. - Мы же не хотим, чтобы тебе было больно, - и озорно подмигнул Филиппу.  
От этих слов, столь явно демострирующих большую опытность его старшего друга, тот заметно смутился, но Тимо только схватил лосьон и тут же вернулся к его губам, жадно накрывая их своими и притягивая Филиппа к себе, не давая тому времени на раздумья. Он приподнял его, подхватил на руки и понес в спальню, где уложил на постель, а сам лег сверху, не прекращая поцелуев и ласк. Филипп только-только начал приходить в себя после всех этих перестановок и попытался поласкать плечи Тимо, когда тот вдруг перевернулся на спину, потянув его за собой и перекидывая через себя его правую ногу. Он подтянул Филиппа на себе так, чтобы удобнее было целовать его, и тут же обеими руками вновь скользнул к самой притягательной сейчас части его тела - ягодицам. Ноги Филиппа оказались широко раздвинутыми, он словно оседлал Тимо и потому найти заветное колечко ануса оказалось несложно. Немного отворачиваясь, Тимо открыл бутылочку и полил лосьоном себе на руку, растер лосьон по обеим рукам и, вновь начиная целовать Филиппа - так искусно, как только мог - проник в него.

Филипп глубоко вдохнул и с его губ сорвался стон. Ощущений было слишком много для его неискушенного тела: их соприкасающиеся груди, перемешавшиеся запахи пота и шампуня, твердый член Тимо, упиравшийся ему в мошонку, его пальцы у него внутри. В наступающих сумерках заходящее солнце сделало все краски Тимо теплыми, а очертания туманными, он казался божеством - светловолосым, сильным и страстным, глубоко дышавшим под ним и дарящим ему все эти необыкновенные ласки, ведущим его по этой дороге без возврата.  
А Тимо пристально смотрел на своего маленького друга, чье дыхание совсем сбилось и все чаще перемежалось стонами по мере того как все больше пальцев оказывалось у него внутри, где было так тесно и тепло, что у Тимо уже голова кружилась от предвкушения. Только он все еще боялся сделать Филиппу больно, а потому старательно и аккуратно продолжал растягивать его.  
\- Тимо... - Филипп уже был вновь охвачен желанием, - пожалуйста...

Услышав эту тихую мольбу, Тимо опять улыбнулся, вытащил руку из Филиппа и осторожно выбрался из-под него. Филипп упал на простыни и обернулся к нему, вновь ожидая и предлагая ему себя. А Тимо вылил остатки лосьона себе на руку, подумал про себя, что "ничего так, хорошая вещь", отбросил пустую бутылочку и вернулся к своему другу.  
\- Расслабься. Только не напрягайся, - коротко сказал он, развигая руками ягодицы Филиппа и направляя в заветную дырочку свой так долго ждавший член.

А дальше началась настоящая буря - чувств и ощущений. Внутри Филиппа было так тесно, что поначалу Тимо самому было больно проталкиваться глубже. Филипп вскрикнул, когда Тимо только вошел в него, но дальше только кусал простыни и прислушивался к тому, что происходило у него внутри. Тимо крепко сжимал его бедра и Филипп двигался ему навстречу, все глубже насаживая себя на его член. Темп становился все быстрее, толчки Тимо - все сильнее, оба стонали и тяжело дышали. Наконец Тимо немного пришел в себя, просунул руку под Филиппа и обхватил его жаждущий член. Он начал двигать рукой в такт движениям их тел, все ускоряясь, и наконец Филипп выгнулся, снова вскрикивая, и кончил. Тимо тоже оставалось совсем немного: он почти вытащил из Филиппа член, снова с силой вошел в него и кончил, обрушиваясь на спину своего друга.

Потом они, обессиленные, лежали рядом и Филипп все хотел что-нибудь сказать, но его опять опередил Тимо:  
\- А ты знаешь, оказывается про нас с тобой в Интернете пишут всякие эротические рассказы... - и, дождавшись тихого "Да", продолжил. - Так вот. Я как-то читал один, и там, знаешь, ты сидел на кровати и держался за спинку, а я лежал под тобой и сосал у тебя. Там так описано хорошо было... Может, сейчас попробуем?


End file.
